


Dollybird

by itsellebitch



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Not Cheating, Oral Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsellebitch/pseuds/itsellebitch
Summary: Lee Bodecker and Y/N have been having a rough time in their marriage, Lee works too much and his wife feels neglected. In attempts to improve their relationship, Y/N puts together the perfect evening for Lee in celebration of their anniversary. After promising his presence Y/N is crushed when he doesn't show up. Letting paranoia take over her she finds some troubling information and she's determined to follow the lead.
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/Original Female Character(s), Lee Bodecker/Reader, Original Female Character/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Dollybird

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr @its-elle-bitch  
> Hope you enjoy loves!

Your relationship with Lee Bodecker had been complete bliss. You had never met a man who made you so happy and took care of you the way Lee does. He adores and devotes his entire existence to you. In return you treat him the same, you live and breathe Lee Bodecker. 

However, lately, your marriage has become slightly complicated but that had nothing to do with you or Lee. The townsfolk of Knockemstiff were not pleased with how fast Lee married you after his first wife sadly passed away. Lee felt the people had slipped slightly from his iron grip and he refused to have his reputation tarnished.

He then became obsessed with running for mayor and his campaign. Everything was about his image and how he looked to the locals. It was exhausting, he didn't have time for you anymore. You felt neglected and looked over. You were the perfect wife and Lee truly did adore you. He felt bad about ignoring you but once his campaign and win were secured, he would give you all the time in the world.

Lee had been spending all his extra time either at work or spreading the word for his campaign. He didn't spend any time at home unless it was to sleep or eat the dinner you made him. Also without a thank you. You had begged and pleaded with him for a little more of his time, you were his wife! You deserved his time, not his work colleagues or anyone else.

Today was your anniversary and Lee had promised to be home on time. “It’s not like I don't wanna spend time with you darlin’. You can have me all evening' tomorrow, I’ll take care of my pretty wife.” He had told you the day prior after you brought up the celebration over breakfast.

Determined to make this the best anniversary to date you pulled out all the stops. Cleaning the house top to bottom, everything sparkling and spotless. You prepared Lee’s favorite dishes for dinner and dessert. You then put on his favorite dress and underwear set. Ensuring your appearance was pristine, not a hair out of place. You waited at the perfectly set dinner table for Lee to arrive home.

You waited for 2 hours, finally giving up when the candle in the centerpiece burned out. Sighing aloud you ran your hands down your face frustratedly. You couldn't understand it, you looked after Lee like no other! He’d never had someone dote on him the way you do. Why was he neglecting you? It couldn't just be the campaign you thought. 

What if he has someone else?

A voice said inside your head. Letting the paranoia take over you as you made your way to the bedroom. The laundry basket was a good place to start, you decided. Inspecting every inch of his clothing as you pulled them out. Huffing as you got to the last shirt thinking you hadn't found anything there. Already thinking of the next place to investigate your heart stopped.

A bright red lipstick stain.

There it was, the remnants of another woman's touch. You were filled with rage. How dare he! After how good you treated him! He had the nerve to be with another woman. That had to be where he was right now. You were in every mind to catch them both in the act.

Stopping for a moment, contemplating your actions. You dove for his drawers. Shifting the old scraps of paper and things he’d stuffed in there and forgotten about. Coming up empty you turned your attention to his clothing drawers. Looking in his underwear drawer you found a small postcard right at the very back.

Shady Oaks Motel - at 9 pm, room #15, Your favorite dollybird xx

Hands shaking you grabbed your coat, stuffing the postcard into the pocket. Snatching Lee’s keys from the counter you made your way to the car. Feeling the rage and jealousy bubbling in your stomach, you saw red. Barely taking in the scenery passing by you as you drove out to the motel. Small and on the outskirts of town. No chance of information getting back to gossiping housewives. Lee was clever.

Pulling into the parking lot, you sat there. Staring at the paint-chipped door of room 15. Wondering about all the things your husband and “dollybird” were doing in there. Were they laughing at you? Was he even thinking about you?

You lit a cigarette, letting the poisonous smoke and tar fill your lungs. Melting the tension away. Looking over at the room once more you notice a shadow move behind the pulled curtains. The familiar silhouette of Lee as he crossed the room, bending down to meet with a female shadow on the bed.

Taking a long drag, you got out of the car. Blowing smoke as you crushed the butt under your heel as you made your way over to the door. Pausing for a moment, mind in turmoil as thoughts were swirling in your brain. Your husband was only on the other side but he had never felt farther away. The man you loved and cared for. The man who vowed to take care of you.

“Oh Lee!” an unfamiliar voice cried out. Fury overcame you as you took a hairpin and jimmied the lock on the door. Forcing your way inside, freezing at the scene in front of you. Your husband in the middle of kissing down the inner part of a young pretty girl's thighs. “Who the fuck are you?” you demanded from the girl.

“I .. I’m Dolly” She stuttered, scared stiff in the middle of the bed. Only then did you take in their appearances, Dolly laid there with flushed skin. Her long ginger locks messed up and falling out of her previously styled updo. Her shirt torn and thrown carelessly in the corner along with Lee's suspenders. A bra strap falling off of one shoulder whilst her skirt had been rucked up to her hips. Legs bent on the bed, giving Lee complete access as she struggled to balance with her heels still on. Left on by Lee's request you concluded. Her pale skin was littered with love bites, purple marks harshly sucked onto her neck and throat.

Turning your attention to Lee, finding his equally as shocked expression. Your eyes trailed up and down his body, angry at his disheveled state. He had his shirt unbuttoned, undershirt ripped, and left on the stained chair in the corner of the room. His black loafers strewn by the doorway at your feet. Short hair that was usually neat was now tousled and messy. Obvious Dolly had run her fingers through it. A fact that incited blind rage within you. His loud, harsh breaths through bright pink and bitten lips were the only sounds in the room.

Slowly, like he was approaching a wild animal, Lee hoists himself from his knees. About to approach you and letting out desperate apologies. Still shocked he had been caught. “Baby, baby I’m so sorry. This was a big mistake, I don't know what came over me, honey look at me, I'm sorry!” Holding up your first finger, wordlessly commanding Lee to stay where he is. He listens, keeping his body in front of Dolly on the bed.

You turn slightly making eye contact with Dolly, who is still stunned and left stuttering. Squirming under your stare she lets out pleas of forgiveness. “I.. I’m real sorry Mrs. I … I thought he was single! H.. he told me he didn't have no girl!” She looked at you with her big doe eyes, as if she was about to cry from guilt.

“Liar! You saw my ring!” Lee cut in, brows furrowed and his cheeks growing red. Either from anger or embarrassment because he had been caught.

“Sh..shut up Lee!” Dolly trembled, throwing you a nervous smile.

“Oh, you ain't about to pin this on me dollybird!” He bellowed. Making everyone in the room jump at the sound. Sighing inwardly, you had had enough of their incessant bickering. You knew how you were going to handle this.

“Enough! Both of you!”

Lee turns to you, “Honey I’m so sorry, what...what can I do for you to forgive me?” He says pleadingly, regret burning in his stomach at the sight of your broken face and tear-stricken eyes. You stay silent for a moment. Observing the pair by the bed waiting with bated breath, anxious for your response.

“Keep going”

“Wha?... what honey?” Lee asks, a surprised expression on his face

“You want me to forgive you?”

“I.. uh… yes!”

“So. Keep. Going”

“Come on baby, you're not serious are you?” You answer simply with the raising of a perfectly arched brow. Lee takes a few heavy breaths. Attempting to collect his thoughts whilst running a hand through his hair. Messing it up even more. Turning around you walk smoothly to the mini-bar, pouring a generous drink. “Hey, I gotta pay for that!”

Lee is silenced by an exasperated look from you. Sipping your drink silently, looking expectedly at the still stunned pair. Lee sighs before turning back to Dolly. Dolly looks at the husband and wife hesitantly. Her nerves slowly disappear when you give her a quick wink behind Lee’s back. Shaking a little, she spreads her legs once more. Displaying her pussy, glistening with juices, and smearing them all over her thighs.

Lee feels himself begin to salivate at the view. He leans down again, pressing gentle kisses and pecks over Dolly’s heated skin. Deliberately avoiding the treasure between her legs. Lee finally comes face to face with her pussy, blowing gently on the skin stimulating her pearl. Dolly sighs in pleasure, tilting her hips up slightly.

Gulping down the rest of the brown liquor. Pouring another drink before moving over to the stained armchair. Shoving the remnants of their clothes on the floor carelessly you sit down. Crossing your legs over, the arm holding the drink resting in the air. Your eyes hovering over the pair wrapped up in pleasure on the bed.

Dolly sighs shakily, getting fed up with Lee's teasing. She threads her fingers through Lee’s short hair and tugs on it slightly, in hopes of sending her message. Lee looks up at her. Blue eyes meeting emerald green ones that are swirling with anticipation and impatience. Smirking at the poor girl he leans closer licking his plump lips. Before breaking eye contact and pressing his mouth firmly to her sensitive flesh.

Dolly’s saturated pussy flutters around nothing, Lee groans and furrows his brows. Savoring the taste of her pink flesh, expertly pushing his tongue through her folds and dragging it to flick gently at her button.

Dolly gasps and flinches as he makes contact with her clit. Screwing her eyes shut and gripping the scratchy cloth-covered pillows as Lee begins to suck harshly. Licking and rubbing his muscle against her bundle of nerves. Lee hums, vibrations spreading through Dolly’s abdomen. Her hips bucking up into his face as she chased his tongue. Lee threw an arm across her hips, pinching the skin of her love handles in warning as he doubled down in his efforts. Pushing his face even harder and further into her cunt, groaning loudly. As he began thrusting his tongue shallowly into her pulsing hole.

Pressing a gentle kiss to her sensitive flesh, Lee pulls away bringing his fingers up to his mouth. Pushing two of them into his mouth and rolling his tongue across them. Wetting them all whilst making eye contact with you. Smirking at your bothered appearance as you nurse your drink. Winking at you before turning his attention back to Dolly’s twitching heat.

“You ready dollybird?”

Not giving her time to respond he pushes his fingers into her wanting cunt. He groans inwardly and presses his lips together when feels her walls tighten and grip his fingers. Thrusting them shallowly he watches Dolly’s legs begin to shake. Proving how much he had worked her up with his tongue. Her chest heaving and sweat beading down her skin. She bit down hard on her lip attempting to silence her moans and whimpers.

Placing the glass down on the side table next to you, you lean closer. Observing Dolly’s reaction to Lee’s movements. Eyes trailing her quivering frame watching as Lee incrementally speeds up his movement. Lee places his lips to her heated skin on her inner thighs and whispers sweet words to her. “Good girl, You like that? So sweet for me dollybird”. Letting a soft sigh of your own, unbuttoning the top of your dress. Feeling yourself getting hotter, you move forward to rest your elbows on your knees.

“Let me hear you Dolly” you command breathily.

Dolly clenches her eyes even harder as Lee speeds up, curling his fingers. “There it is,” he says as Dolly lets out an uncontrollable squeal. She squeezes her walls around Lee’s fingers, desperately wanting to shut her legs around him. But his tight grip on her thigh is making sure she's kept spread open. She lets out a loud moan as her orgasm washes over her. Feeling white heat spreading deliciously throughout her stomach and abdomen. Dolly lets out a whimper mixed with a whine as Lee gently slides his fingers out. Flinching suddenly when he softly kisses her oversensitive clit.

Lee makes his way over to you. Maintaining his gaze as he slowly strides across the small room before kneeling in front of you. Grabbing the back of your neck with his clean hand, he pulls your face close to his. You wait for a moment, eyes taking in each other's disheveled state. Breath fanning over your faces. Lee brings his other hand up to your mouth, unable to take his eyes off of you.

Dolly’s juices coated his fingers, glistening as the light caught them. Parting your lips slowly, Lee pushes his fingers into your mouth, rubbing against the soft padding of your tongue. You lose yourself in the sweet taste of Dolly, rubbing your thighs together. In hopes of relieving even a small amount of tension in your throbbing center. Lee pulls his fingers away, a trail of saliva connecting them to your lips. You gaze lovingly into each other's eyes for a moment.

“You like that baby?” you bite your lip, nodding in response. Leaning forward Lee whispers; “Wanna help me look after dollybird?” The pair of you turn your gaze back to the heaving ginger on the bed. Clearly flushed, her thighs glistening with her essence as she blushes. Embarrassment floods her when realizes she's been caught by you both.

“Dollybird a peeping tom huh?” Dolly’s cheeks grow even pinker at Lee’s teasing. Her eyes follow him as he comes back over, trailing a large palm over her milky skin, tickling her slightly. Pulling away to unbutton his trousers, letting them fall to his ankles, and stepping out of them as he crawls up the bed. Coming face to face with Dolly. Her eyes darted back and forth in anticipation. Pressing her face into the side of the pillow when she feels Lee get his grip on her hips. Both of them groaning aloud and squeezing their eyes closed as Lee pushes into her cunt. Lee drops his head as he hisses in pleasure. Quickly finding his rhythm and thrusting his hips powerfully.

You sit back on the chair as you watch. Unbuttoning your dress and pulling off entirely before tearing your bra off. Letting it fall to the floor. You run a hand up your chest, pinching and twisting at your buds. Pleasure shoots down your spine as your other hands begin to trail down your stomach. Finding the inside on your thigh, shoving your underwear aside you run your fingers up and down your slit. Collecting your wetness, moaning quietly at the feeling of your soaked flesh.

Placing one foot up on the edge of the chair and spreading yourself wide. You start pumping a finger in and out of your quivering hole, your legs shaking at the sensation as your curl your digit so expertly. Pressing and rubbing perfectly against your g-spot, as you begin to use your thumb to slowly circle your clit. Not lifting your stare on the moving bodies wrapped up in their own pleasure on the bed.

Dolly burrowed further into sheets, feeling overwhelmed with complete bliss. Lee snapped his eyes shut, blocking out everything except the feeling of wet pussy clenching around his cock. Deciding you had edged yourself enough you carefully removed your finger. Trembling as you feel your hole open and close around nothing. Desperately searching for something inside it once more.

Getting up from the chair you stride across the room, stopping at the top of the bed and leaning down. Running your fingers through Dolly’s ginger locks, making her look at you with her glazed eyes. Smirking down at the ruined girl before pressing your lips to hers gently. Caressing her cheek and stroking her skin soothingly before pushing your tongue into her waiting mouth. Your lips moving together effortlessly, tongues battling for dominance. You moan into each other's mouth as you defeat her, shoving your tongue even further down her throat.

Pulling away to look at Dolly, the two of you breathless. Chest heaving and tits bouncing as you catch your breath. Dopey grins cover your faces, you lean in once more. Swiping your tongue over her lips and the tip of her nose before whispering, “You're gonna eat my pussy”

Giving her one final peck you swing your leg over Dolly’s shoulder, placing your knees on the scratchy pillows. Trailing your fingers up the sensitive skin on Dolly’s torso, watching as she shivers in anticipation. Goosebumps start to come upon her skin and her nipples begin to pebble. Sighing lightly you lower your mound to Dolly’s open mouth, moaning as you feel her wet tongue running through your folds right away.

Dolly then begins kissing and biting at the skin around your pussy. Leaving little love bites on your inner thighs, teasing you softly. Moving to your clit she sucks and licks at the bundle of nerves. Gasping at the sudden pleasure, your thighs began to shake. Dropping your head forward you started gyrating your hips across her face. Dolly wraps her arms around your thighs, firmly holding you in place as she shakes her head and tongue back and forth. Playing with your sensitive clit, shooting sparks throughout your body and making you moan out even louder.

Biting down on your lip harshly you grab Dolly’s breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples. Making her groan in pleasure, sending vibrations straight through your core. Becoming lost in the feeling of Dolly’s tongue swiping at your core, she tilts her head back further. Forcing your hips forward as she begins to shallowly thrust her tongue into you.

Lee feels his abdomen muscle tightening more and more as he watches the girls tease each other. Leaning his body back so he's on his knees, still keeping his steady thrusting, he runs his tongue across his bottom lip. Nearly drooling at the sight of his perfect wife and Dolly pleasuring each other without him. Lee takes a hand off of Dolly’s hip and reaches over to rub at your clit. Using slow circular movements, teasing you in the way he knows you like. Your eyes shoot open at the feeling of his rough fingers fumbling their way across your delicate skin. Almost like you suddenly remembered he was there.

Lee smirked and gave you a quick wink before suddenly quickening his thrusts. Hitting that spot inside Dolly just right each time, she lets out muffled uncontrollable whines and squeals into your flesh. The vibrations bring you immense pleasure once more. Crying out in ecstasy you lunge forward and grab Lee’s face. Cupping his cheeks and bringing your foreheads together.

Breathing on each other as you feel your orgasms rapidly approaching. “Ya like fuckin’ that pussy honey?” you tease, in a sugary sweet voice that makes Lee growl. Both of you begin moving your hips even faster, fiercely chasing your orgasms. Using Dolly’s body for your own pleasure, neither of you caring if she gets off or not. Just as long as you do.

Lee presses your lips together harshly. Hand cupping the back of your neck, forcing you into the bruising kiss. The two of you begin to see stars as you reach your highs, moaning and panting into each other's mouth as it hits. “Fuckin’ cum for me, my pretty wife” Lee huffs before shoving his tongue in your mouth. Teeth and tongues clash together perfectly as your bodies tense up and move of their accord. Riding through your climaxes as you let the pleasure overtake and fulfill you.

Lee speeds up his hips, bed shaking with the power of his thrusts. Inwardly groaning as he feels himself impaling deep in Dolly’s cervix with each thrust. You push your hips back onto Dolly’s face, forcing her to burrow inside you. As she explores your wet cavern with her tongue.

You both feel Dolly stiffening beneath you, a sign she is close to cumming. Pulling away from Lee to play with her nipples once more, you watch as her brows furrow. Loving the pain mixed with pleasure as Lee begins to rub at her clit harshly. “Cum little dollybird” you commanded breathlessly. Loving her little muffled moans as she orgasms. Dolly begins to shake violently as she's overcome by sheer pleasure, her release possessing her.

Panting you pull off of Dolly, perching at the top of the bed as Lee pulls out of her. Both of them wincing when she clenches uncontrollably around him. The three of you lounge on the bed for a moment, eyes closed, trying to catch your breath. Glancing over at Dolly only to find her soundlessly asleep, completely drained of energy.

“We should get cleaned up baby” Looking down at Lee, sat on the end of the bed and smiling at you softly. His hand rubbing up and down your leg soothingly. He always smiles like that after he cums you thought before nodding at him.

Attempting to get out of the bed, you quickly reached out for Lee as you became unstable on your shaky legs. Chuckling at you, “Wow, she fucked ya almost as good as I do” Lee teased before guiding you through the room. Grabbing your clothes you both redressed haphazardly. Lee cleaned the floor and arranged the room to be the way they found you. You move over to the bed, placing a glass of water on the nightstand. Gently rubbing Dolly down with a damp flannel to make sure she would be clean and comfortable when she woke up. You remade the bed carefully so as not to disturb the exhausted girl.

Lee moves over to the dresser, leaving a couple dollar bills, a road map, and a note for Dolly to find and take if she wanted to. Turning around to find you finishing up he asks, “You ready darlin’?”

“Mmhmm” you replied whilst nodding, looking over the room once more. Happy to find it spotless. “Let’s go” Lee slings his around your shoulders, pressing a kiss to your temple as he quietly shuts the door behind you. The two of you walk to the car in silence, Lee opening the passenger door for you before he gets into the driver's seat. He looks over and smiles at you before pulling out of the motel car park.

“Baby?”

”Yes Lee?” you reply, looking over at your husband.

“Best anniversary gift ever” he grins leaning over to kiss you passionately. Then peppering small kisses all over your face, making you giggle wildly.

“I’m a good wife huh?”

“The best baby”

“The lipstick on your shirt was a nice touch by the way” you commend him as you pull up to your home. Lee comes over to your side of the car, opening the door for you again. Connecting your hands Lee leads you into your home. Cornering you in the entryway and looking at you seriously.

“I love you, baby. You know I'll never need anyone else right? This was just a little stress relief for both of us” He explains, cupping your face with his large hands. Giving you an enamored gaze that never failed to make your heart stop.

“I know Lee, I love you too honey” you answer, smiling up at your husband. “Hey, maybe next anniversary we have a guy” you smirked, raising an eyebrow in question. Relishing in Lee clenching his jaw and hardening his expression. “Your deputy is pretty cute right?” you purred. Lee snarled before snatching you up bridal style and carrying you into your bedroom.

“Guess I show remind ya who ya belong too honey”


End file.
